Grow Up David Addison!
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Maddie is frustrated with David's childish ways. She wishes that he could see what a child he is. Her wish comes true and neither Maddie or David are ready to face what lies ahead. Inspired by "Moonlighting" (Seasons 1 and 2) with a little bit of "17 Again".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please leave reviews. Will base whether to continue on how many I receive. Thanks. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was almost the end to another day of work and David was getting really tired. He got so tired that he ended up falling asleep. The door slamming awoke David Addison from his nap. He jerked his head upward off the desk so fast that he felt for sure that he gave himself whiplash. He placed one of his hands on the back of his neck and started to rub it.

_"Whelp the boss lady sure ain't happy," _thought David as he rose groggigly from his desk, still trying to rid himself of the last pieces of sleep.

He lumbered toward his oak office door and gripped the handle. He yanked the door open and walked through the small lobby. He walked past the other employees at the Blue Moon who were sitting behind their desks, working. They turned to give him a stare for a minute. They could see him rubbing his eyes and trying to restrain himself from yawning. They knew fireworks were coming. They always did when David and Maddie talked.

David threw open Maddie's office door and stared at her sitting at her desk. She had her elbows on the table, her head in her hands. Her honey golden hair was tossled by her fingers, which were rooted in her hair.

"Forget how to knock?" asked Maddie in an irritated tone of voice.

"Did you forget how to calm down?" retorted David as he shut the door behind him. "I was taking a nap."

"Well excuse me for being just a little bit stressed out," grumpled Maddie. "I only have a company to run and you sure aren't any help."

"So it's going to be one of _those_ conversations," said David as he threw himself down onto Maddie's couch, stretching out and closing his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'one of those conversations'?" asked Maddie as she slowly brought her head up, bright sparks of irritation in her eyes.

"I mean, I come in here and try to see what's wrong with you and then you change the subject on me, because you seem to hate talking about yourself..." David opened his eyes and looked up at Maddie with a slight smile on his face as he added, "Sarcasm intented. And then you try to state how I'm not doing my job, or what a disappointment I am. It gets really old after a while Maddie."

Maddie was speechless for a couple of minutes. She stared at David for a few moments while he reclosed his eyes and went back to relaxing.

"For your information, I wasn't about to chew you out and I don't expect sarcasm from an employee. Do you understand me? I am your boss and you will treat me like such even if you don't see me as one."

David opened his eyes and looked at the enraged Maddie. A coy smile appeared on his face.

"You're on fire babe. Better cool off."

"Stop it! Stop talking to me like that!" shouted Maddie.

"See? I knew it," said David with a sigh. "You're going to chew me out. Being right is exhausting."

"Don't you dare shut your eyes on me again David Addison," growled Maddie as David was about to shut his eyes once more.

David shut one eye and kept the other open. That sent Maddie over the edge.

"You act like such a child!" screeched Maddie.

"Me?" asked David innocently with a small smile.

"Agh! I wish you could see what a child you are!" screamed Maddie.

"Be careful what you wish for. It just might come true," warned David.

He rose from his comfy position on the couch and started to walk toward the door.

"Well I'm going to clock out for the day. I'll see you tomorrow boss," he said.

"Yes," she grumpled. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure you don't want to tell me what's the matter?" asked David. "I can help."

"You've helped enough today Addison. Please just go home," said Maddie. "I'll be fine."

With a shrug of his shoulders, David turned and walked out the door.

It took him a half hour before he stumbled into his house and threw himself down on the bed. It had been a long day. David was really sleepy. Before he even realized it he was asleep.

_"I wish you could see what a child you are!"_

_David could hear Maddie's voice echo around him in the darkness, but he didn't know what direction her voice was coming from._

_"Be careful what you wish for."_

_Now that was his voice, but he didn't say anything so how could it be?_

_"It just might come true."_

_There was his voice again. David whipped around in the darkness but still could see nothing._

_A sharp stab of pain shot through his body. David grabbed his arm to try to quell the pain. It didn't help. The tingling pain started to encase his body._

David's eyes flew open; his body drenched in a cold sweat. What kind of dream was that? Why had he been in so much pain?

David rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was time to get ready for another day of work. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and brought his tired face up to look into the mirror. What he saw in the mirror made his head feel light. He thought for sure he was dreaming.

For what stared back at him in the mirror was his seventeen year old self.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in close to a month. I decided that, because of that fact, I'd make this chapter longer. Please review. I would love to hear what you think. Thanks! Please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2

"No way!" muttered David as he ran a hand down his shocked face. "NO WAY!"

David promptly slapped himself across the face to make sure he wasn't asleep.

"OW!" he screamed, clutching the side of his throbbing face where his hand had just slapped.

Nope, he definitely wasn't dreaming.

The phone started to ring in the other room. David quickly whipped his head around to look at the alarm clock on his dresser and saw that, not only was he seventeen again, but he was late for work.

"SHOOT!"

David raced over to the phone and picked it up. Before he put it to his ear, he knew exactly who would be on the other end of the line.

"Addison just because I think you're a waste of space doesn't mean you don't show up for your job!" screeched Maddie on the other line.

"I'm sorry Maddie! But I have a viable excuse!..."

"And you haven't in the past?" asked Maddie sarcastically.

"No really Maddie! I'm..."

"Late," she retorted. "You're late. You can explain yourself once you get to the office."

"But..."

"No buts Addison. I expect to see you in a half hour!"

The other line went dead as Maddie hung up the phone.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" exclaimed David as he raced around the apartment. How was he possibly going to explain himself? She'd never believe him!

Well, he had to try. It was better than nothing.

David dug through his drawers in an attempt to find some clothes to put on. He finally decided on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He was such a toothpick now that he had to tighten the belt all the way just to get the jeans to stay on him. David rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, which was also too big for him, and quickly rushed into the bathroom. He had to get his cowlicked hair to lay down some before he tried to present his case to Maddie. When David had tried to get his hair to lay down as best as he could, he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the keys to his car. It was time to get to the Blue Moon Detective Agency and confront Maddie.

* * *

David stood in front of Miss DiPesto's desk, waiting for her to get off the phone. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, anxious to get the ball rolling. He could feel the stares of other employees, but he didn't dare look at them. He needed to talk to Maddie.

"If you need a fix, we'll be there real quick. Is something lost? We'll find it at a very low cost..."

"UM HUM," coughed David, wondering if she even noticed that he was standing there.

Miss DiPesto looked up from the phone in her hands and stared at him.

"...oh excuse me for a second," said Miss DiPesto to the person on the other end of the phone line, temporarily placing the phone on her shoulder so she can address David. "Can I help you?"

"May I talk to Miss Madelyn Hayes please?" he asked, trying to remember he had to be polite and call her by her full name. He had to act like a respectable teen and not a punk. He didn't want to get kicked out of the office.

"May I ask who wants to see her?" she asked still staring at him and his attire.

"Oh...um..."

David wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know whether it was best to be upfront with Miss DiPesto or wait until he tried to straighten things out with Maddie.

"My name is Davie," he said.

It was close enough to the truth that he didn't feel too bad about lying.

"I see...well Davie, let me just see if Miss Hayes is busy," said Miss DiPesto.

She put the phone back up to her ear to tell the person on the other line that she'd be right back, but the other line was already beeping. They had hung up. Miss DiPesto just shrugged her shoulders and placed the phone back on its perch before walking off to Miss Hayes office.

_"Ok David. Take a deep breath. It'll all work out," _thought David as he anxiously awaited what happened next.

Seconds later David saw Maddie come out of her office and toward him. Here was the moment of truth.

_"Don't panic. You've always managed to act cool under pressure before. This should be no sweat."_

"Hi. I'm Miss Madelyn Hayes. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Um...well yes. I was wondering if I could talk to you alone in your office," he said.

"You have a case then?" asked Maddie.

"Yes," said David. Technically it _was_ a mystery as to how this happened to him.

"Well then, I guess I can see you in my office for a moment. It's not like we're that busy at the moment," said Maddie.

_"Like we're ever busy," _thought David as he followed Maddie into her office.

Maddie shut the office door behind them and David took a seat in front of her desk.

"So, state your case. What seems to be the problem?" she asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Something happened to me. Something that has drastically changed me," started David, trying to figure out how to best approach the subject.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I mean, I...um...I'm not what I appear to be," said David. "Something has made me look like this."

"You're beating around the bush. Can't you just cut to the chase?"

"Okay, if that's what you want." David took a deep breath.

The next thing that David wanted to come out of his mouth was the truth. Instead it was a lie.

"I'm David Addison's son," he blurted out. "He left town very suddenly without any reason. His absence in my life has put me on edge and I'm not quite sure what to do."

"That's interesting. I just talked to him this morning," said Maddie.

"Yea, I know. I heard him talking to you. After he hung up, he told me he was leaving town and he'd be back in a couple weeks hopefully. He didn't tell me where he was going or anything or why he was leaving so suddenly," said David.

"I see," said Maddie. "I didn't know David was married, let alone that he had a son."

"Well I was born illegimately if you know what I mean," he said.

_"Why are you lying you knucklehead!"_

"Are you staying at your father's place?" asked Maddie.

"I was, but I can't stand being there under these circumstances. I would like to wait until he gets back before I go back home," said David.

"I suppose you can stay at my place until he gets back to town. So you don't know why he left?" she asked.

"No," said David. _"I really wish I did know how this happened."_

"So...Davie is it?"

He nodded his head "yes".

"Well Davie, I'll take care of you until your father gets back. I can't believe he's being so irresponsible like this."

Before David could say anything, the door to Maddie's office opened and Miss DiPesto stuck her head in.

"You have another client."

Maddie looked at David and said, "You can follow Miss DiPesto out. She'll make sure you have money for a cab in order to get to my house."

"I took Dad's car," said David. "Just give me a key to your house."

"Ok, I'll give you one of my spare house keys and my address. Weird your father hopped town without taking his vehicle," mused Maddie as she quickly scribbled out her address on a small piece of paper. "He must not want to be found."

David just shrugged his shoulders.

Maddie handed him the piece of paper and her spare house key, which he quickly pocketed.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. Help yourself to anything in the house, just behave. If you're anything like your father, you're sure to be quite a handful," commented Maddie.

David didn't say anything except, "Ok, I'll be careful. See you soon Miss Hayes."

"Please. Call me Maddie."

"Alright, see you soon Maddie," said David with a small smile.

David left Maddie's office, even though he would have preferred to be there to help her with the case. But he had his own problems to worry about. He had to figure out a way to return to his original age because he discovered one thing while being in Maddie's office.

He still loved her. He loved her more than he thought he was ever capable of and he couldn't be in love with her as a seventeen year old. There was just no way.


End file.
